Happy Birthday Yugi
by angiembabe
Summary: Today is 4th June. Officially Yugi's birthday. This story is based on his 18th birthday. What do you think would be the best present he could possibly receive? Read on to find out. Peachshipping. Also some hints of Jonouchi x Mai.


It is officially Yugi's birthday today. So, I thought I would take a break from my other story and write a Birthday special.

I have based it around the time that they would be hitting 18 years and in their final few weeks before graduation.

My favourite pairing is probably Yugi x Anzu. So this is for all you Peachshipping fans...I know there are lots of you out there. Oh, and there will be a bit of Mai x Jonouchi too.

I Don't own Yu Gi Oh.

Happy Birthday Yugi.

Beep, beep, beep. It was 7am on June 4th. Yugi's alarm clock, with it's annoying beeping, woke Yugi with a start.

A rather dishevelled spiky head bobbed up from under the covers. "Groan..." Yugi peered, through bleary eyes at the clock, before hitting the snooze button and snuggling back down. "five more minutes, please...?" He mumbled.

"Yugi. Are you awake yet?" His Grandfather shouted from outside his door.

"Yes." He didn't want to wake up.

"Happy 18th birthday Yugi. Hurry up, your mother is making your favourite breakfast. You don't want it spoiling now, do you? You still have school today too."

Yugi was suddenly wide awake. '_My birthday' _ Realization suddenly dawning on him."Just getting up now Grandpa. Be down in a minute." He called, leaping up so quickly that he suddenly felt dizzy. Seeing stars, he sat back down quickly, to let his blood pressure even itself out. As he did so, he glanced at the empty space on his bed post, where he used to hang the Millenium puzzle. He reached his hand out towards it.

"Other Me... Happy birthday, Atem" There was a note of sadness in his voice. He wouldn't be sharing this special day with Atem. He wondered if Atem would be celebrating. '_Do they even have birthdays in the afterlife' _He wondered.

He got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Hastily pulling on his uniform he ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday Yugi." His mother said, hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow.. Thanks mum. My favourite breakfast. Pancakes."

"Do you want your cards now Yugi? Or later?" His Grandpa held a bundle of birthday cards in his hand.

"Anzu should be here very soon. I will open them when she arrives. We should just about have time, before we have to leave for school."

Just as he spoke, the doorbell rang. Yugi jumped up and ran downstairs to the shop, to let her in.

"Happy birthday." Anzu immediately threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before releasing him.

Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer. "Is that it? Was that my birthday kiss?" He pouted, looking disappointed.

She giggled. "You will get a proper one later. Besides, you have food or something yukky on your face." She indicated to her own chin, to show where he had a blob of sauce on his chin.

"Oooh. Sorry." His face turning pink, he quickly wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Is that better?"

"Better." She confirmed, wrapping her arms back around his neck, as he pulled her closer for a proper kiss.

Their kiss was getting rather passionate. They had completely forgotten that they were standing in the shop doorway.

Yugi moved his hands down to Anzu's backside. He tentatively slid his hands under her skirt, feeling her well toned _dancers_ buttocks through her panties. It sent shivers through his body. He had been trying to pluck up the courage to get a bit more adventurous lately. He was desperate to progress their relationship, but was too shy to tell her. He was sort of hoping that she would make the first move. Yugi was really nervous. '_What if she didn't like it, she might think he was just groping her' _He almost lost his nerve and wondered if he should remove his hands. He managed to keep his nerve, reasoning with himself that he might get away with it because it was his birthday.

" Mmmm Yugi." Anzu murmured through their kiss. She didn't want him to remove his hands. Anzu was actually quite enjoying it. She had been feeling a little impatient lately. Her female friends were always talking about the boys they dated having wondering hands. '_if only_.' She had thought, when they bragged about their encounters. She also felt slightly envious of Mai. She was always saying how horny Jonouchi was. They were always at it, so it seemed! Anzu wondered if he was waiting for her to say that she would like to progress their relationship. She knew he could be shy, unfortunately, she was too.

At that moment Jonouchi burst in through the door. "Whoa. Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" Ruining their moment.

They jumped apart, both blushing furiously. "Jonoughi! Hi." Yugi Stammered.

"You could knock before just barging in like that." Anzu snapped at him.

"What? And miss all the action.!. Anyway, hows my spiky haired little buddy." He leaped at Yugi, grabbing him in a head lock and ruffling his hair. "Happy birthday Yuge'."

"Let.. go.. now.. need air? Yugi pleaded. Jonouchi really didn't know his own strength sometimes.

Jonouchi released him. Holding up a set of car keys. Grinning, he announced. "Who wants to ride to school in style? Mai lent me her wheels."

"Wow. Yes please?" Yugi whooped happily.

"Is Mai coming too Jonouchi? Anzu asked.

"Nah, too early for her, she's still in bed. Said she will see you later though."

"Do you want to come upstairs for some breakfast Jonouchi? If were driving to school we have a bit longer before we have to leave." Yugi said, hoping Jonouchi wouldn't eat everything.

"You bet. You know I never turn down your mums cooking." He kicked his shoes off and ran upstairs, leaving Anzu and Yugi behind.

Yugi groaned. "We better get up there quickly, before he eats all the food." Anzu nodded in response.

Jonouchi's driving was surprisingly good. He could be slightly reckless at times, but was being very careful. He would be in trouble if he damaged Mai's car.

They pulled into the car park. Mai's Shiny Red, 2.0Ltr Toyota GT86 receiving envious looks from many of the students. Mai had made a fair bit of money in recent months, working in casino's, and on the dueling circuit. She loved to spend it on impressive things.

Yugi quite enjoyed his day at school. He didn't even mind that he had an English exam. He liked English and was good at it. His Grandfather, having spent years travelling, spoke good English. It was also the language used on the international dueling circuit, so he had worked hard to improve. He would also need to speak good English if he wanted to be an archaeologist, or when visiting Anzu in New York.

Having felt confident that he had aced the exam. The rest of the day went by quickly. Yugi received lots of cards and gifts. The usual fan girls followed him around. Anzu did a pretty good job of scaring them away. As soon as her back was turned, they reappeared. Yugi had got used to it and secretly enjoyed the attention. It was a far cry from his early Teenage years, when he was too shy to make friends and got picked on a lot. He was now one of the most well respected and popular students. Everyone wanted to be friends with The King of Games.

After school, Anzu said she would go and help get Yugi's party ready. Honda, Ryou and Otogi all had things to do before the party.

"Hey Yuge'? How about we swing by the arcade on the way home?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not sure. Do we have time?"

Yeah, course we do man. Kick back, have some fun. It will give Your folks and Anzu some space to sort your party for tonight." Jonouchi had been ordered not to bring Yugi home until 7pm, when everyone should be there to greet him.

"Guess so. What are we waiting for. Lets go." Yugi grinned. He was going to wipe out everyone else's high scores again today. He felt invincible.

"Man. How do you do it Yuge'? You aced all those games. I didn't have a chance. You even wiped me out at Air Hockey and I am really good at that." Jonouchi exclaimed as they strolled into a bar before going home. It was still only 6pm.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. I just seem to be able to. It come naturally." He laughed slightly sheepishly. He didn't want to appear cocky.

"What do you want to drink? It's on me" Jonouchi asked.

"A cola please?"

"What? It's your birthday. I'm getting something stronger than that."

"But, you have to be 20." Yugi whispered, so as no one could hear him.

"So, everyone ignores it. You go sit down, no offence but they might not serve us if they see you at the bar." Yugi could still be easily mistaken for being younger than he actually was.

Yugi sat down. He was really worried. What if they got caught? What if Grandpa smelt alcohol on him? He would be in trouble. He shrunk down in his seat a bit, hoping no one would notice him.

Jonouchi returned with a big grin on his face and two pints of lager. Yugi cringed, he had never drunk alcohol before. Apart from a sip of Grandpa's Whiskey, which was revolting and had made his eyes water and his mouth burn.

"Get yourself outside that." Jonouchi beamed.

Yugi took a nervous sip. It was actually quite nice. No one was even bothering to look in their direction. He started to feel a bit less conspicuous.

They raised their glasses in a birthday toast and took some more sips of their drinks. Yugi soon felt it going straight to his head.

After a while Yugi started to feel a bit more relaxed and less inhibited. He suddenly decided to ask Jonouchi a question on a subject that had been gnawing at him lately. "Err. Jonouchi? Can I ask you something?" His face tinged with pink, partly from the beer and partly due to embarrassment.

"Yeah. Fire away?"

"Well. You and Mai. Erm. When did you? You know. First time you. Erm. How long did you wait?"

Jonouchi looked at him puzzled. "What on earth do you...?" The penny suddenly dropped. "Oh...You mean when did we first have sex." He noticed Yugi flinch slightly at the word sex. '_Eighteen and he still gets embarrassed? I bet he and Anzu haven't got past first base.' _He thought.

"Yes. How long did you and Mai wait?" Yugi said, pulling himself together.

"We got down to it right away. We hadn't seen each other for months. We wasted no time." He grinned, remembering their first steamy encounter. He had been trying to contact her. She had found out and just turned up on his doorstep, out of the blue. They had literally thrown themselves at each other, barely even making it to his bedroom before they had ripped each others clothes off.

"You gotta man up Yuge'! Girls like a man to take control! I bet she's gagging for it!"

"You think? Anzu's not like that. I'm not sure that approach would work."

"Have you talked to her?" Jonouchi knew the answer to that already.

"No. Of course not." Yugi confirmed his suspicion.

"You need to talk to her Yugi. Tell her how you feel. Get her in a romantic setting. Then seduce her. She's crazy about you. She will be putty in your hands. I guarantee." Jonouchi felt proud of his advice.

"You think? Yeah, thanks. Maybe I should talk to her." He still wasn't sure, but he knew he had to do something and soon. It was driving him crazy.

Back at Yugi's house, the party preparations were well under way. Anzu and Mai were alone in the sitting room blowing up balloons. "Mai. Can I ask you? How long did you and Jonouchi wait before you, you know?"

"Are you asking advice about sex sweetie? Mai said matter of factly.

"Yes." Anzu stuttered. Her face turning pink.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You and Yugi still virgins eh?" Oh she was loving this. No wonder Anzu and Yugi hadn't done it. They got embarrassed just saying the word, sex!

"Mai?" Anzu was horrified at Mai's blunt statement, but she answered anyway. "Yes. I know Yugi loves me, but." She bit her lip. "He seems unsure, hesitant. We kiss and I can tell he wants more, but he doesn't do anything."

"Well. Have you tried taking matters into your own hands? Let him know that's what you want?"

"No. Of course not."

"There's your problem then. Not all guys are full of confidence. You got one in a million there hun, Yugi is a real sweetheart. Look after him. Give him a bit of gentle encouragement and I bet you, that once he feels that is what you want, he will be all over you." Mai chucked and nudged Anzu playfully. "I bet he is a really hot lover, once you get him going."

She winked at Anzu, who turned crimson. "Mai.. You are awful." Anzu gasped, absolutely horrified.

Although secretly she liked that thought. '_Yugi as her lover.' _That would be the best birthday present she could give him.

Yugi and Jonouchi finished their beers. They had only drunk the one, Jonouchi had to drive and Yugi was rather merry after just the one drink. Yugi was really looking forward to his party and the drink had added to his excitement.

By 9pm The party was in full swing. All Yugi's friends were there. Even Kaiba had made the effort to turn up. Yugi suspected that it was Mokuba, who had made sure he didn't back out.

No one had noticed that Yugi and Jonouchi had been drinking beer before arriving. Yugi decided that he had been worrying and fussing for nothing. There was alcohol at the party anyway. Some of the guests, such as Yugi's Aunt and Uncle, Mother, Father and Grandpa all liked a drink. There were several crates of beer, some wine, as well as soft drinks for the younger people and drivers.

Yugi and Anzu sat on the stairs that lead up to Yugi's room, cuddled up together, they had both had a glass of the Champagne making them feel a little bit less inhibited. Both were thinking the same thing. Both were trying to pluck up the courage to tell each other what they were thinking. They could hear the music, chatter and laughter, coming from downstairs.

"Yugi? Anzu began, in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She gently stroked her fingertips up and down his upper arm.

"Mmm" He replied dreamily, his face resting on her head. He was enjoying the feel of her silky hair with it's luxurious scent of Peach and vanilla. He lazily circled his fingers over the back of her hand before entwining his fingers with hers and bringing her hand up to his face.

He gently kissed her hand. _'Here goes. It's now or never' _He took a deep breath. "Anzu? Shall we go to my room?"

She smiled knowingly, although he couldn't see her face as It was turned away from him. _'Had he just made the first move.'_ Anzu turned to look him in the eyes. "Yes. I would like that." She replied. Trying to keep her voice steady.

He smiled, feeling relief. Part of him still expected a slap in the face and a reprimand. _'__**How dare you, you pervert. You're just like all the rest.'**_ He tried to convince himself that he should be more confidence.

He kissed her lips gently, letting the kiss linger a second, before pulling slowly away. Smiling at her he stood up. Taking her hand in his, he lead her to his bedroom. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and his heart was thumping in his chest. He quietly locked the door. "Are you sure about this Anzu?"

"Yes. I am Yugi." Anzu hoped that he couldn't hear the nervousness she was feeling. Her legs were feeling wobbly. She was trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Are you okay? You're shaking?" Yugi was worried. "We don't have to do this if you are not ready?"

"Just kiss me Yugi? I am ready. I won't pretend I am not afraid, but if you kiss me I will be okay."

He didn't need any further invitation. He kissed her, gently at first. As Anzu responded, their kiss soon became filled with a lust and a passion, only reserved for the one you truly loved. They shuffled in a rather ungainly fashion, towards the bed. While at the same time, Yugi struggled with the zipper of her skirt as he tried to remove it.

'_This is my best birthday present ever." _He thought to himself, as they slowly eased away each others fears. Making love for the first time.

THE END.

Corny or what?

Hope You enjoyed it. I hope it didn't seem rushed. I have been typing frantically because I wanted to get it finished.

Sorry to anyone hoping for a steamy sex scene. I could probably write one if people really, really wanted it. But I think it's nicer to keep it tasteful.

I know I didn't go much into their feelings about Atem not being there, but I didn't want to go into that in this story. But I can assure that they did take a moment to think of him. I just didn't have time to put it in.


End file.
